This invention relates to an apparatus which is used in charging and sealing an air conditioning system.
Automotive air conditioning systems are commonly charged with refrigerant. One apparatus for charging an air conditioning system with refrigerant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,961. Another known apparatus which is utilized in association with an air conditioning system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,642. Although these two patents disclose different types of apparatus for use in charging an air conditioning system, it is believed that difficulties may be encountered in utilizing the apparatus disclosed in these systems due to either leakage of refrigerant fluid during use of the air conditioning system or due to difficulties in providing a satisfactory connection between a source of refrigerant fluid and the air conditioning system during charging of the system. In addition to the aforementioned patents, various types of fluid pressure systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,632,462; 3,424,181; 3,935,713; and 3,976,110.